Rom Buster
Rom Buster is a CAW Professional Wrestler. He is currently wrestling for xFaMx ( Forever A Movement ) and is one of the 2 leaders of it's RAW brand. Rom Buster is also known for his Online Solo Mixes, Noob Mixes and for his commentary which he displays on FaM RAW. On his YouTube channel he portrays a colorful gimmick in " The Rom " however the character was never portrayed on FaM. He also has many other variations, from Boogey Rom to Big Rom. Forever A Movement ( 2009 - Present ) On March 15 2009, Andy Badwool, BlackHeron and GuNNz launched FaM and one of the first members that were chosen to be part of the clan was Rom Buster. On the very same day the clan launched their YouTube channel : SvRxFaMx ( now known as xFaMxHD ) and for the rest of the year Rom and the rest of the members began uploading mixes and other videos on the clan's channel thus showing signs of unity and great expectations for the clan in the near future. FaM Monday Night RAW ( 2010 - Present ) Rom Buster debuted on the Pilot episode of FaM Monday Night RAW teaming up with Andy Badwool as The Straight Edge Society against the team of J2F and GuNNz. During the match J2F held Andy Badwool in a Surfboard Stretch submission hold and as Rom was about to break the move up, SvR 2010's targeting system messed up his attack and went on to attack GuNNz instead thus allowing Andy to submit in a very contreversial matter. On the following episode, The SES interrupted the BH Lounge which was later also interupted by GuNNz's prescense, this set up a match between Rom and GuNNz with the stipulation being that who ever won the match would qualify to compete for the FaM World Heavyweight Championship in the Fatal 4 Way Battle Royal at The Royal Rumble.However after GuNNz left the ring, the SES attacked BlackHeron and began assaulting him, that is until the Emon ( who had already qualified for the Battle Royal ) came running to the ring and forcing both Andy and Rom to leave. Later that night Rom went on to win against GuNNz with the assist of an outside distraction by Andy. At The Royal Rumble a scene was shown backstage were Andy and Rom began planning together to eliminate the other contestants in the battle royal to leave room for only the SES to capture the title. During the Battle Royal the 2 began working together and Andy eliminated GuNNz ( who attacked Emon earlier that night to take his place in the match ). The 2 continued on the work together and damage the other partcipant BH, however out of nowhere, Andy eliminated Rom intentionally via a Clostline, this lead to Rom holding a grudge against his mentor, however during the following episodes Rom continued to aid and acompany Andy in his matches. At FaMniversary Rom was set up as the mystery Tag Team partner of the new SES member KillSwitch, both men went on to defeat the Skilled Foundation ( LS and X2s ) that night to become the FaM World Tag Team Champions. FaM Leader ( 2011 - Present ) 'SES Leader ( 2011 )' After Andy Badwool's departure from FaM, Rom was named one of the 2 new Leaders of the clan along side 2 Twisted Merk. Rom debuted as the new SES Leader defeating new comer Poison at Cyber FaMday to retain the Tag Team Championship with a little aid from KillSwitch. However after the Match Poison's tag Team partner Roberto attacked Rom and KillSwitch. On the following episode, the SES were challenged by Stigma and Sander and the match was set up that night. Suspeciously the SES later announced in a backstage interview that a new member is coming to the stable and that he will be revealed ' VERY SOON... '. That very same night, Sander betrayed Stigma during their tag team match with and let Rom and KS take adventage on a weakened and abondened Stigma and win the match thus at the same time revealing that Sander was indeed the new member of the SES. On the next RAW episode, after the 'new ' Sander was defeated by Stigma, both KS and Rom went to tje ring and assaulted Stigma. However the assault was cut short as Poison and Roberto arrived and made the SES escape the ring. On that same scene Stigma announced that he has formed an alliance with Poison and Roberto naming the stable " The Voices Of Destruction " and also announced that Merk granted their request into challenging the SES to a 6 men Tag Team Elimination Match at Survivor Series with the stipulation being that if the VOD won then Poison and Roberto would be granted a Tag Team Championship match at the following PPV : Extreme Rules. At Survivor Series Rom and the SES were unsuccessful in defeating the VOD thus making the Tag Team Championship match for the following PPV official. The following episode Rom took part in a contract signing with BH and Tarantula, after the deal was signed KillSwitch attacked Tarantula and Rom announced a steel cage match between the 2 men for later that night. Out of nowhere the lights went out and when they went back on, Rom was seen crashing trough a table via a Swanton Bomb by Poison while KillSwitch was given a DFA ( Death From Above ) on the outside by Stigma. After the carnage, Stigma announced that Merk granted him another request for the following week were members of the 2 teams were going to square off again however being that the team that comes out victories would be able to choose the stipulation for the match at the upcoming PPV. The match between 2 members of each team took place the following RAW. As the match progressed KillSwitch was about to go out and aid his fellow SES members, but Roberto stopped him by delivering a chokeslam to KS on the ramp, the whole scenerio distracted the other 2 SES members for a short moment but it was enough for Poison and Stigma to take advantage out of and win the match. As a result they had the right to name the match type for their upcoming title match at Extreme Rules and Stigma wasted no time in making the choice for a TLC Match. At Extreme Rules Rom announced that he has given his one half of the tag team championship to Sander as Rom stated that he was not able to compete in that nights TLC match due to him having to run the whole PPV because of Merk's absence due to injury. The SES would go on to retain the Tag Team Championship in the TLC match thanks to a controversial mis communication by Poison and Roberto. However all that Rom said was soon revealed to be a diversion as Rom would allow himself to enter the Elimination Chamber as the 6th mystery man to compete for the World Heavyweight Championship. In the match Rom would eliminate fellow rival Stigma but would still come out short and later be eliminated. After BH defended and retained the FaM World Title in the Chamber, a returning Andy Badwool made his return and prescence felt in the chamber by attacking BH and hitting a Super GTS on the champion. At the following RAW Rom Buster was seen backstage congratulating his fellow SES members on retaining the Tag Team Championhips. On that same scene Rom was then confronted by Andy Badwool, the 2 exchanged words of old comrades and wished each other good luck in their road in FaM, at one point Rom also agreed that the he prefers the old SES rather then the current one with him Sander and Killswitch, however the whole conversation was over heard by KillSwitch and was seen leaving the scene with an unsatisfied look. On the very same night, Rom Buster faced his bitter rival Stigma in a Falls Counts Anywhere match. The two men had an on going battle but at one point Stigma had Rom laying on the mat and Stigma climbed to the top rope to try to hit the DFA, however as soon as Stigma was about to jump, an angry and frustrated Roberto appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Stigma by his throat and chokeslammed him all the way to the announce table. As Roberto left the scene a dizzy and confused Rom went to the spot were the announce table used to be and took advantage and pinned Stigma thus ending their feud. Later that night BlackHeron and GuNNz began assaulting Andy Badwool after BH and Andy signed the contract for their title match at the Royal Rumble. As it looked like Andy was not even going to be able to make it to the Rumble, Rom came out and aided his fellow mentor against the 2 SF members. This then rendering Rom's status into a Tweener rather then a Heel. At the Royal Rumble 2011, Rom was offered $10000 in a briefcase by BlackHeron in the condition that Rom will aid him in his match with Andy. As it seemed like Rom was about to accept the offer, he threw the briefcase away and declined with the words " We ARE STRAIGHT EDGE and WE are BETTER THEN YOU ! ". Later that night Andy and BH went to war in their FaMniversary rematch for the title, out of nowhere Rom Buster came out to the ring with a chair in his hand, the 3 superstars then had a moment of intense silence, but out of nowhere, Rom betrayed his fellow mentor as he threw the chair to BH thus allowing BH to use it on Andy and getting himself disqualified and retain the championship thus returning his status as a heel. On the very same night, Rom participated in the Royal Rumble match by entering in No.1. As Rom Buster began withstanding the first few participants, his fellow SES members arrived and all 3 of them began working together and cleaning house. After a few more participants felt the wrath of the SES, a debuting Maslingster made his monsterous presence felt as he dominiated the SES and managed to eliminate KillSwitch and Sander from the Rumble and weaken Rom with an F5. It seemed like Rom was done for but as soon as Dude was just about to eliminate the SES leader, Legendary Skilled and X2skilled, 2 members of the SF, entered the rumble and began aiding Rom Buster against Maslingster and the 3 managed to eliminate the monster. However after the elimination of Maslingster, the 2 Skilled Foundation stood side by side with Rom in the Rumble thus showing signs of an alliance between the SES leader and the SF leader : BH. As it seemed like Rom was guranteed the Royal Rumble win with the aid of the 2 SF members, Merk's brother : Merk617, debuted in the rumble. Filled with rage and revenge, he attacked and managed to eliminate the two SF members but however was then eliminated by Rom. The SES leader was the only man remaining on the ring as the rumble was just a mere fure moments away from reaching the No.30 spot ( who was earned by Walbashi after winning a 6 man Battle Royal on the episode prior the the event ). However as Rom was talking about how he was about to win the match by easily eliminating Walbashi, he was interrupted by Andy Badwool's music. Andy went rushing to the ring and began beating up Rom. As the final 10 seconds awaited for the no.30 entrant, Andy grabbed the mic and told Rom that he is not in the match but the following person is. A promo was aired and a returning 2TM made his way to the ring the 2 leaders squared off. As it looked like Rom had 2TM where he wanted him, Rom was about to hit the final blow on Merk with a powerful clostline, however out of nowhere Merk reversed Rom's attack and back body dropped Rom to the outside thus winning The Royal Rumble. On the next Episode Rom challenged Andy to a match at FaMniversary II. During the challenge Rom cut a promo expressing his hate towards Andy and began pointing out the reasons why. Rom mentioned how Andy eliminated him at the previous year's and how Andy 'forced' Rom into wearing the SES attire and with that, Rom debuted a new attire and left the scene with the final words being " See you soon Andy.... " On the next episode, Rom teamed up with BlackHeron against Andy and 2TM. Rom Buster's team would then pick up a win after BH low blowed Merk while the referee was distracted with the fight outside the ring with Rom and Andy. After the match, Andy clostlined Rom outside to the ring and threw BH over the top rope. On that very same episode, Andy was being interviewed with Walbashi, during the interview Rom Buster ambushed Andy Badwool and the 2 began brawling. At one point Andy threw Rom's head trough a car windshield but Rom managed to endure the hit and kicked Andy in the head and knocked him down. Rom began dragging a nearly knocked out Andy to the middle of the parcking lot, then Rom left Andy lying on the floor while Rom entered a vehicle. In just the nick of time, Andy managed to wake up and escape the intended run down by Rom. At FaMniversary II, the SES lost the Championship to Team 187 ( Travis Patz and Stigma ), this lead a frustrated Rom to fire KS and Sander from FaM RAW thus ending the SES stable. Later that event, Rom debuted a new look during his entrance as he and Andy went to war. During the match Rom was about to hit a Super GTS on his former friend and mentor, however Andy managed to reverse the attempt and hit Rom with his version of the Straight Edge symbolised move and that was enough for Andy to pick up the win against his former protege. FaM Brand Extention ( 2012 - Present ) After a huge implosion inside FaM which caused Merk to depart the clan and start a clan of his own named AWoL. However Merk seemingly changed his mind about the whole ordeal and made his return to FaM on the FaM Christmas Special video entitled : *** [ A FaM Christams Gift For All ] *** Merk returned with a new darker gimmick and cut a heel promo on FaM and on the fans. The promo was cut short when Rom Buster's music hit and went up to Merk and called him out. The two exchanged harsh words until finally Merk announced that he is bringing some of his former AWoL comrades to form a new brand in FaM : Smackdown!. However Rom wasn't seemed to impressed as he also had an announcement. He announced that RAW will be having a 16 men tournament to crown the new World Heavyweight Champion ( due to Merk departing FaM with the world title that summer ). The two ended their promo with a stare down as the video slowly faded away. 'RAW LEADER W/Stigma ( 2012 - Present )' The third season of RAW started off with Stigma and Rom signing a LEADERSHIP contract in the middle of the ring. As Rom signed he said that he had forgiven Stigma about the pa st problems they had last year and was ready to lead FaM with him. However as soon as Rom signed the contract, a raging out of control Maslingster came to the ring and attacked Stigma. Rom began demanding that Maslingster should leave as he began to help Stigma back on his feet. Suddenly Rom lifted Stigma on his shoulders and hit his leader partner with a Sleeping Pill trough the table. Both Rom and Maslingster began staring down at the beaten Stigma as they left the ring together. Later that night Rom aided Maslingster in his match against the debuting Outkast by throwing a chair to him and nailing it to Outkast while the ref was down. With the assist, Dude later picked up Outkast, hit him with the F5 and pick up the win thus allowing Dude to move up in the 16 men world title tournament. Later that night, Rom was being interviewed backstage by an unknown figure. Rom then revealed as to why he attacked Stigma. Rom stated that he did what he did because he doesn't trust Stigma, he goes on to mention how the old FaM channel ( SvRxFaMx ) got hacked and taken down and on how out of nowhere Stigma got a leadership spot. But before Rom could finish his speech, the signal was seemingly disrupted and a 5 second promo was aired showing an un known individual with the infamous " StraightEdge " tattoo on his stomach. Championships and Accomplishments xFAMx *FaM Leader ( 2010 - Present ) *xFAMx World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Killswitch Category:CAW Category:FAM